When The Day Turns Into Night
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: -Chapter Three up- Sequel to Holding On For You Robbyn is confused. She doesn't know what's going on with her and Zach and she's waiting for Stephanie to make her move. But that isn't the only thing on her mind.
1. Default Chapter

When The Day Turns Into Night Chapter One  
  
The phone rang at four in the morning and roused Robbyn Moore from an uneasy sleep full of loud noises and bright lights. She groped in the darkness for the phone, and picked it up on it's sixth ring.  
  
"Hmmmmm." was the only greeting she could muster.  
  
"Sorry, I know it's early."  
  
"If it was anyone else I'd kill them." Robbyn said truthfully opening her eyes.  
  
"I know. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Anything. I miss you."  
  
Despite her state of tirdness, she smiled and rubbed her nose. She had to hand it to Zach, only her could make her believe there was a valid reason for calling her so early, even if it was a sappy one at that. The two month's they'd been together seemed to have flashed by quickly, and on the surface things couldn't be going better.  
  
"How's England?" she asked, only now noticing a hard scab under her nose.  
  
"It's.....England. There's no other way to describe it. I haven't had much time to see the sights though, we've been travelling from one town to another. I messed up one of my spots last night, but Stephanie was cool about it."  
  
Robbyn frowned at the mention of her name. Stephanie McMahon, although now a married women, was still an ever present dark spot of Robbyn's horizion. She'd been backstage at the shows three times in two months, and all those time's her and Stephanie had gotten into a verbal cat fight, she still wanted Zach.  
  
"How has work been?"  
  
"The usual. Boring. I wasn't in today, I had a headache."  
  
"Maybe you should go the doctors."  
  
"No, it's just stress, and by stress I mean Gina. Her latest squeeze has ditched her again."  
  
Zach laughed, this was Gina's seventh boyfriend in two months. "I wouldn't worry, she'll have someone new by Tuesday. Anyway, I let you go to sleep. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
Then came the pause, the uncomftorble pause, one that had taken residence at the end of all their conversations of late. The time when other couple's would say 'I love you', they hadn't yet.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up and so did Robbyn. She lay back on the pillows and sighed loudly. Her mind was racing and it wasn't a good feeling so early in the morning after so little sleep. She hated thinking about feelings, feelings could be confused and that's what she was, confused. Love was a horrible thing in her view. to love you had to let your guard down and that meant running the risk of getting hurt. She wasn't even sure if she loved Zach, or how he felt about her. He made her feel warm inside, but then he could make her feel like she didn't mean enough. She shouldn't have to think about this, not now. Not at four in the morning. But she couldn't help it. She remembered the last time she saw Stephanie, how she'd stood in front of Robbyn more like her television persona then a real person. How she'd smiled and said:  
  
"He's only human, and all human's have their weaknesses. You'll see."  
  
What she needed was a drink of water, Robbyn turned the bedside lamp on and rubbed her temple before streching out. She could already feel another headache creeping up on her. Something on her pillow case caught her eye, dried blood. Her nose, the scab.  
  
"Ugh." she moaned reailsing her nose had bleed in her sleep. "Disgusting."  
  
It was the last thing wanted to deal with. In a fit of laziness Robbyn turned the pillow over, switched off the light and closed her eyes.  
  
~* Sorry it's taken me so long to do anything, I've been on a rollercoster for awhile! But I'm back. Sorry about the spelling and how slow this chapter is, but the first one is always slow! I have a storyline this time, but please review as always and let me know what you think-Kiera *~ 


	2. 2

Gina came to see Robbyn the next afternoon complete with a box of chocolates which she left on the table in front of her before sitting in the armchair,  
  
"What's up Red?" she asked. "Last time you wheren't in work you'd crashed a car. What is it this time?"  
  
"Headaches." Robbyn replied. "I think it's dairy, same thing happens to my Dad. I'm getting it checked out."  
  
"Good, so how are things?"  
  
Robbyn knew what she meant, Gina's favourite topic of conversation was Zach, anything to dow ith Robbyn and Zach and that usually meant Stephanie as well. But her repeteded advice of 'just slap the bitch' wasn't helpful. It seemed that ever since her and Zach had officaially gotten together Stephanie had only upped her campaign to get Zach away from her. This seemed to enrage Gina far more then it did Robbyn.  
  
"She's definatly planning something. I just don't know what."  
  
"Whatever it is he won't fall for it."  
  
"I'm sure if she pounces on him he won't have much choice."  
  
"Do you know what I would do?" Gina asked.  
  
"If you say slap the bitch Gina I will kill you." Robbyn warned.  
  
"Well if you won't slap her, tell Zach I've been telling you that for weeks. If it wasn't for my fabulous advice you'd never be with him in the first place."  
  
Gina took two of the chocolates from the box and ate them, leaving Robbyn to muse over what she'd said. She didn't wait too long, as soon as she has finished eating she asked another question.  
  
"What do you feel for him?"  
  
"Do you mean do I love him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Robbyn took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. "He makes me feel warm. Like I'm worth more then I ever thought I was. He makes me feel beautiful and like I can do everything."  
  
"That's not what I asked." Gina said.  
  
"I know."  
  
Stephanie sipped her drink slowly in the hotel bar and looked around. Zach was on his own and she smiled, perfect. She stood up and strode over.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" she asked.  
  
"No." was his reply, only briefly looking up from his magazine.  
  
"So, how are things with Robbyn?" she asked, trying to sound natural.  
  
He looked up at the mention of her name and closed his magazine over. "Fine. Why?"  
  
"Just making friendly conversation." she said with a smile. "It must be hard, you two have only just gotten together and you're already away all the time. She musn't like it."  
  
"She doesn't mind."  
  
"I see." Stephanie drained the rest of her drink. "A lot of women would get jealous if it was their boyfriend away surrounded by beautiful women all the time."  
  
"Robbyn isn't like that, anyway, she doesn't have anything to worry about."  
  
Stephanie nodded. "I didn't think I was like that either, but even though me and Paul are married it doesn't help, thinking that at any moment he could stray."  
  
She let the last word linger and watched his reaction. He just shrugged.  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
Stephanie wanted to scream in frustration. Robbyn was lucky, more then she knew. It was harder to put in thoughts of doubt into Zach's mind. But she wasn't put off, he wouldn't be hard to break. They never where. 


	3. 3

** A/N darjh619edge! how much do I love you! Here's an update just for you! I'm really pleased you like it. I've actually got the last six chapters written up, so once I get myself to chapter five you can pretty much expect an update every day (yes, I have no life!) Once again ignore the spellings (no spell checker!), review and above all Enjoy!-Kiera **  
  
Robbyn's first day back at work turned out to be a nightmare. It started off well enough, Gina gave her a manicure as a 'Welcome Back' present, but then the computer's crashed and she was forced to draw out a new poster for the centre while Gina read a glossy magazine. She spilt coffee on herself and banged her elbow on the desk. Now she was standing by the photocopying machien, tapping her foot and wondering when she could go on her lunch.  
  
"Stupid thing." she muttered, punching in her code again, which she was being told was invalid. "How can it be invalid when I've used it almost everyday since I started here!"  
  
For good measure she kicked the photocopier and screamed in frustration. She was quitting. As soon as she saw her boss she was quitting. The speaker system crackled to life and Gina' cheery voice blared over it.  
  
"Staff announcment Miss Moore to reception."  
  
Robbyn slammed the papers down on top of the machien and pointed angrily at it. "Don't think I won't be back." she warned.  
  
Gina was waiting outside the door of the photocopying room and Robbyn wondered who was behind reception. She linked arms with her and picked up her pace.  
  
"Fix your hair Red."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Zach's here."  
  
Robbyn pulled her arm from Gina. "Here? Now? Shit. I look like...."  
  
"Like shit." Gina finished for her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't mind. Just hurry up."  
  
She stormed ahead with a quick clattering of her navy heels on the floor while Robbyn dragged behind, hopelessly running her fingers through her hair muttering 'Shit' repetedly. He was reading a leaflet on swimming classes, while Gina swiped cards for the gym regulars.  
  
"Hi." she greeted, fixing her jacket. He always made her nervous.  
  
"I thought I'd keep up with tradition and buy you a teddy bear." He said. "I don't know what you're going to call it though."  
  
"I'm sure I'll think of something." she replied giving him a kiss, feeling uneasy that Gina was watching. "What bring's you to this fine establishment anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, that's all." Zach replied with a shrug."I'm sure you have a million things to tell me." She really didn't. Robbyn had spent the bulk of Zach's trip abroad lying on the sofa. "And I wanted to take you out, now."  
  
"I can't." she said sadly. "My boss would kill me if she found out."  
  
"Hey, I'll cover for you." Gina suddenly offered from behind them. "I'll tell her you got sick. Just grab your coat and go."  
  
Robbyn did, she dived back in the booth and grabbed her things, certain that her boss was going to come around the corner as soon as she tried to leave. She grabbed her bag from under the desk and decided to ignore the twinge of a headache forming.  
  
It was cold outside, the wind made Robbyn's ear's go numb and she leaned close to Zach, just to hear what he was saying. She waited for him to mention the 'S' word, but surprisingly he didn't and Robbyn didn't complain. She thought back to what Gina had asked her day's before. Did she love Zach? To be honest she hadn't thought about it, she tried not to. She'd never been in love but had it on good authority it only proceeded to screw you over. Holly had been in love, once. Holly had glowed when she'd been in love, she had a smile permentaly attatched to her face and Robbyn had been glad to see her like that. When he dumped Holly she'd been a wreck, she spent two weeks crying, four weeks pretending she was alright then weeks after crying. Love had made it all the more harder for Holly to move on and Robbyn had never wanted to feel like that. She looked over at Zach who was telling her about an autograph signing and smiled to herself. Sometimes though, you couldn't help what happened, no matter how hard you fought against it. 


End file.
